Disclosed herein are a program and a control method for a game system.
Games provided from a server to mobile terminals operated by players through a communication network have recently achieved popularity, and many game titles have been released using multiple platforms. The kinds and categories of these games cover a lot of ground, and among them, so-called social games that allow multiple players to participate in the same game are in fashion.
The kinds of games distributed as social games cover a lot of ground, such as a card battle type role playing game (RPG) and an action game. In these games, a player can operate characters (player characters) displayed on virtual cards to make the player characters grow through experiences of various events such as versus battles or mini games in game scenes set as so-called quests or the like while collecting various game items.
There is also known a game capable of arbitrarily combining cards associated with the characters or the game items to enhance the levels of characters' abilities (such as toughness, skill, health point, intelligence, attack power, and defense power) corresponding to the cards (which may be called “enhanced synthesis”) and to transform the characters into heteromorphic ones or upgrade the characters (which may be called “evolutionary synthesis”). For example, JP2001-129258A discloses a game method delivery system that can use information data on multiple character cards delivered to a cellular phone as a game machine to unite these character cards in order to acquire a new character card, to enable the evolution or cultivation of card characters, or to combine a weapon card with a character card in order to increase the fighting strength of the character.